


when your mind is split two ways

by indoordisco



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bravenlarke, Energy control, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Magic, Multi, Smut, Telekinetic, Telepathy, Teleportation, Wind Bending, Worldwide Magic, fire bending, not everyone has powers tho, prose, so little smut you could just ignore it, super strength, the bravelarke magic au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoordisco/pseuds/indoordisco
Summary: The way magic envelops the world goes unnoticed, at first. Boys knocking goalposts into the stone paths like they're dirt, the way gas stations feel at midnight, black flowers growing in the British countryside, telephones boxes opening into pounding bumping screaming clubs, plants growing already dead, girls clicking their tongues and bringing boys to their knees, periodic waves of déjà vu and surreal hotel rooms just outside of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who Anna is, she's a character in the 4th book of the 100 who's dating Octavia. But there's like 5 words about her so you can just ignore it if you like. 
> 
> Since I couldn't really find any space in this to explain the powers, I'll do it here. 
> 
> There are six power categories, and the 'infused' (people with powers) can perform one, some or all of the abilities in their category. These are the categories and the powers included:
> 
> \- 'tele' telepathic, telekinetic, able to teleport, projection (able to create hallucinations).  
> \- 'water' control and adapt the water.  
> \- 'earth' control and adapt the earth/rocks/dirt.  
> \- 'energy' control and adapt any type of energy.  
> \- 'hunter' super-strength, deadly aim, eagle eyesight, stealth, deathly silence.  
> \- 'hider' super speed, invisibility/chameleon power, powerful jumps, in a few cases flight/levitation.
> 
> This probably isn't very dyslexic friendly, as there are quite a few bits of writing with no spaces involved. (eg. tiredshockedpowerpowerfulwarmlazylustsomuchpower) I'm sorry about that, it just seemed like the best way to format her power.
> 
> As of 16/04 I've added 800 words or so, fleshed out the ending quite a bit more, and added a little interview thing with Clarke. Please do reread it, it's far better than it was before.

The way magic envelops the world goes unnoticed, at first. Boys knocking goalposts into the stone paths like they're dirt, the way gas stations feel at midnight, black flowers growing in the British countryside, telephones boxes opening into pounding bumping screaming clubs, plants growing already dead, girls clicking their tongues and bringing boys to their knees, periodic waves of déjà vu and surreal hotel rooms just outside of time.   
  


**—**

  
11:49 PM, SEPTEMBER 1ST, 2017  
Clarke wakes at the wave of roiling, purple power, gasping breathlessly. There's a crack and sudden twisting movement, and she snaps to a different apartment in the same bedroom. The man in there sits up as she snaps in, and the wave of _tiredshockedpowerpowerfulwarmlazylustsomuchpower_ hits her like a shockwave. He reaches out, wrapping a hand around her neck so quickly she hardly sees him move. She gasps, chokes, then she jolts inwards on herself like she's been punched and the crack echoes through the room. The cold cement of the roof hits her bare feet with a slap, just as a shower of sparks flies from the machine on the roof, and the woman touching the pipe leading out of it shouts. Clarke swears, hands flying out to protect herself, and as she does it the crates and other junk lying around snap into a wall, protecting her from the sparks. But the sparks just jump into the woman’s skin, leaving her eyes glowing and charged. She giggles, as if the movement had tickled, and then, as if on instinct, is pressing the electricity back into the machine with a palm flat on the generator.   
  
She's cracking twisting back into her room then, vision edged with black. Two teenage boys holding hands flicker into view, and then they're gone, and she's just barely holding back a shout. She lies there, shaking, her things dancing around her room and a headache blooming through her head until she falls asleep.   
  
 **—**  
  
Their relationship- Bellamy, Raven and Clarke's, that is- starts somewhere between running and screaming and the magic, heavy and ever-present. Clarke thinks the magic probably influences it. Something about the pressing encouragement of power, and the sunsets just a little too colourful that drape them all in light.   
  
Of course, it helps that Clarke is, you know, telepathic. The _warmcontentprettyprettysoprettymustkissthem_ whenever Clarke or Raven leans in close to Bellamy or whenever Bellamy grins over his shoulder as he runs certainly assures her that there are feelings all around.  
  
It’s a gas station, 4 AM and nearly at the camp of refuge, when she finally kisses them. The light is purple and harsh, and they look washed out and tired but Bellamy still laughs when Raven chirps the fuel pumps. It’s like something has snapped. She lurches forward and kisses Bellamy, who’s mid-laugh, and wraps her fingers around Raven's wrist when she turns to go. She pulls back, and Bellamy is gasping, the metal under his hands a little crumpled.  
  
Raven twists her wrist around in Clarke’s grip and mumbles something incoherently. Clarke looks her in the eyes- _jealousawkwardwanttokissthembothsobad_ \- and then she’s kissing her, pressing against Raven with her hands looped around her waist.   
  
The lights flicker as Clarke nudges Raven’s mouth open, and tiny, harmless sparks dance across Raven’s skin. Bellamy chuckles, but then Raven’s breaking apart from Clarke and gesturing for Bellamy to join them, and the chuckle breaks off. He walks forward, slow and steady, and then they’re kissing over Clarke’s shoulder, and god, all she can hear and think are their thoughts, the _warmfinallysosoft_ and _fuckgodjesuschrist_ as Clarke pushes back against Bellamy and attaches her lips to Raven’s neck.   
  
 **—**    
  
 **6:07 PM, OCTOBER 3RD, 2017**  
Dusk is just scraping the skyline when the fighting starts. It’s been a month since the main wave of magic hit America, although only a few weeks since it hit the rest of the world. It’s been 6 days and three hours since everyone- meaning the normal people- found out.   
  
The first signs of unease were the glances and whispers, the hands over mouths as she entered the room. It only got worse, from thrown rocks and protests to what it is now; the Infused- what people with powers had started calling themselves- living in camps on the very edges of cities, taking turns on watches and training their powers when they weren’t on watch.  
  
First, gunshots ring through the air, and the earth rumbles and someone shouts as they’re shot down. It seems to happen in slow motion after that. People run from inside the camp, forming a ring around the children and the elders inside. There aren’t many of them, of the Infused. According to the news, there were a couple thousand at last count. Which was a while ago.   
  
Angry men and women run over the ridge, armed with guns and shouts. The air is thick with magic, wind whipping around and forming solid barriers around them, and the ground rippling to keep the attackers unsteady. Clarke breathes in deep, preparing herself for the rush of _angryscaredpissedoff_ thoughts and the itch at the base of her spine to run, to grab the nearest people and teleport away. She doesn’t, though. She stands, she breathes, and then the bullets are on them, and there’s no time for thinking between the _flickawaycrushpushthepeopleback_. Raven crouches by her side, her belt lined with batteries and lights and magnets, and she’s sending shockwaves of hot air ripping through their lines, slowly pushing them back and around and over. And then someone grabs a match and Raven is darting to help and then there’s a wall of fire pressing against the attackers’ toes, and they run. They run, screaming and shouting, and Clarke slumps and exhales heavily.   
  
She hates battles. She hates fighting when she’s itching to be healing. Well, she thinks bitterly, at least she gets to help heal at the end of the battle, right?  
  
With that thought, she draws herself up and begins to walk through the crowd of Infused, hands hovering over shoulders. “Is anyone hurt?!” She shouts, standing on the tips of her toes to help project her voice.  
  
“Over here!” She hears Bellamy call.   
  
She runs through the crowds, mentally nudging people out of the way, and crouches next to the woman he’s standing by.   
  
He laughs bitterly. “Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia. She stays at another camp, normally, but she was out on a supply run when she stopped to see me.”  
  
Octavia opens her mouth to speak, but Clarke shakes her head, crouching down and beginning to try and extract the bullet from her thigh, tugging it from the muscle with her mind.   
  
She looks at Octavia, and the, _I have great timing, right?_ washes over her. She laughs quietly, and Octavia starts. _She has more than one ability._  
  
“Yeah, aren’t I lucky.” Clarke scoffs. “Day we got our powers, I teleported through basically an entire building, apartment at a time, nearly got strangled by your brother,” Bellamy winces. “And got a surprise visit from two projectors.”  
  
Octavia is _amusedsaddenedscaredinpain_ but she smiles and squeezes the hand Clarke offers her. She doesn’t need her hands for this, anyway.   
  
"She'll need a stitch or two, and a bandage. Take her into the camp, I'll go check around for any more injuries." Clarke says once she's finished, nodding at Bellamy.   
  
He smiles slightly, hoisting his sister into his arms and quickly pressing a kiss to Clarke's cheek. Octavia squeals and claps her hands, and Clarke laughs.   
  
"Come find me later, yeah? Bring Raven." Bellamy adds as he's leaving.   
  
"Will do."   
  
 **—**  
  
Later means in the tents everyone stays in, crammed into one bed and panting, hot and heavy, under the covers. They can’t make much noise, since they’re so near everyone else, but they make do with gasps and Clarke whispering praise.   
  
She sits between Bellamy’s legs, arms around his neck, and arches off the bed as Raven does something particularly interesting with her tongue. “Raven, Raven, fuck, fuck.” She gasps, and Bellamy laughs, low and rumbly before kissing her. The angle is awkward but they make it work, and it pays off when Clarke comes with a high pitched moan and a string of expletives. Raven grins at her, brushing against her inner thighs with a warm wind she’s drawing in from inside. Clarke squirms and pulls Raven up into her lap, kissing her thoroughly.   
  
 **—**  

After months of fighting, the Infused finally start protesting. People on tumblr start a petition. CNN interviews a few people in the camps, and they conduct a survey of the public about their feelings towards the infused. The percentage of people who believe they should die has dropped from 98% to 57%. They're getting there.

The BBC turn up at their camp one day, and Clarke is put forward to do an interview.

"So, Clarke. What are your powers?"

"I'm a tele- telepathic, telekinetic and I can teleport. That doesn't mean I can control your mind, though. Pinky promise." She smiles broadly, aiming for a laugh.

She gets one. "And tell me, why do you think you, the Infused, deserve to be treated as equal?"

Clarke huffs out a breath. "You want the long answer, or the short one?"

"Long one would be great." The interviewer smiles.

"Well, it comes down to something very simple, really. We should be treated as equal because we are. Because we were no different to you 3 months ago, but then, we got randomly picked in the magic lottery. It's not like it's our fault we're different, you know?

We don't want to take over the world, I swear. We literally just want to live in peace. Peace. What I'd give for some peace.

I'm not actually sure many of you know this, but we are under attack constantly. Every single day without fail, there's a group of people from the city carrying guns and anger, and they come here, to our refuge, and they attack us. I hate it. I hate the fighting, I hate the violence. I was a nurse before all this, you know?" She laughs bitterly. "But if I have to fight to protect the people I love, I will. I'll fight until I can't any more." Clarke says determinedly.

"And I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful. Because if one of us, let's say, runs for president, and whilst they're doing it, says the most atrocious things possible. Like, hmm, a certain person, did in the past," The interviewer laughs. "then I really think we should deal with it, not just ignore it.

I'm not saying let us rule the world, I'm saying let us live." Clarke says firmly, staring straight into the camera.

"Well, thanks for your time, and that rousing speech, Clarke." The interviewer turns to the camera. "Back to the studio now, where we're asking some members of the public about Clarke Griffin's opinion."

"And, cut!" The camera man shouts. Suddenly, they're all up, hurrying around and packing things up.

"That really was excellent, Clarke. Thanks so much again."

Clarke sits there, grinning slightly until Bellamy walks in. He sits down next to her on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He presses a kiss to the junction of her shoulder and her neck, and murmurs, "That was amazing."

Raven sticks her head into the tent they're sat in. "Monty's made moonshine out of blue corn he found. Want to come celebrate?"

Clarke nods, standing up and taking Raven's hand.

"You did great, babe." Raven smiles. Clarke presses a kiss to her cheek in thanks.

**—**

It takes another six months for an Infused to be able to go into New York without being attacked, but they get there, until it's back to mild awkwardness around them. Clarke knows it might take years in some places, but for now there are refuges in the bigger, more accepting, cities.

It's not back to normal- there are still communities of the Infused, living in apartment blocks on their own, and none of them will go out alone at night, but it's better than nothing. And it's getting better.

Clarke, Raven and Bellamy settle in together, and they hold weekly meetings that are a combination of a GSA and a training session for powers, but slowly they get more people, even people without powers, joining for self defence classes or out of interest or for the GSA part of the meetings, until Clarke can go outside alone without being scared, and people smile at Raven in the shops, and people start coming to Bellamy's history lectures.

In many ways, the magic has made Clarke's life better.

Whether it's Monty and Jasper sprawled across her sofa playing Halo and trying to distract each other with hallucinations, or Miller and Murphy making cakes shaped like targets in her kitchen (and then subsequently performing target practice with the cakes), or Octavia, Lincoln and Anna sat on their balcony, talking about their travel plans and planting herbs in the window boxes, or Roan and Bellamy playing chess so aggressively that they snap several pieces between them, or Sasha and Wells blending into the walls and hiding behind doors to see if they can get Raven to jump, her apartment is almost never empty and absolutely never quiet.

She'd hate it without the noise.


End file.
